


Daddy

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Clary Fray/Valentine Morgenstern
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Daddy

What the hell had just happened?  
Clary could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second, she felt so turned on.  
She quickly darted from the room, running as fast as she could somewhere else.  
She'd never touched herself before but she needed to.  
She needed a release.

She quickly undid her pants as she made her way into an abandoned room in the institute before moving them down her legs followed by her panties before shoving a finger into herself.

A loud moan left her lips as she realized she wasn't alone, arms went around her.

''Not like that Clarissa, build up to it, you won't give yourself enough release.''

Oh god.  
Not him. Anyone but him. 

Yet she wanted it.  
She wanted him to fuck her.

''Would you make me cum instead?'' She turned around to face him and bit her lip, testing out the name. ''Daddy?''

Valentine's eyes darkened with lust as he nodded, lightly playing with her hair, smelling it as he turned her around, bending her down at the waist, unbuckling his belt and sliding his trousers and pants down his legs as Clary began getting wetter and wetter. She wanted him, no she needed him inside of her.

When she felt his length prodding at her entrance she instantly moved back, whimpering as she felt him slide to the hilt. She'd never had something like this inside of her. She'd never felt this good before.

As Valentine began to move inside of her she whined, at her sounds he twisted his hand into her hair, pulling it back hard and she moaned. God she needed this. She didn't know how much she needed it until he was pounding into her, making her crave him even more than before.

''More..please.''

He lightly flipped her onto her front, sliding back inside her wetness and pounded her, she clutched at his shoulders, moaning out.

'Daddy harder...please.'

Almost..almost.

Clary came hard before grabbing Valentine's hair and flipping him onto his back, pinning his arms down and beginning to ride him, loud moans leaving their lips as she rode him, harder and harder.

As she felt him cum within her another orgasm hit her and she moaned loudly.

''Daddy..''

She moaned, sliding off of him to the side and closed her eyes.


End file.
